Chomp Cadenas
Chomp Cadenas (Chain Chomp en inglés, ''ワンワン Wan Wan'', Onomatopeya para el ladrido en japónes) es un ayudante del universo Mario que aparece en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Se confirmó el 8 de abril de 2014. También aparece como trofeo y pegatina en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Chomp Cadenas cuenta con un trofeo y una pegatina en este juego. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Chomp Cadenas :Un personaje negro y esférico compuesto supuestamente de algún metal similar al hierro. Suelen estar encadenados, pero eso no les impide abalanzarse como posesos contra cualquier transeúnte para inflingirle un daño de aúpa. En Super Mario 64 aparece un Chomp Cadenas en la primera fase al que no puedes vencer, pero sí aturdir a base de bombas. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros. 3'' :*''N64: Super Mario 64 '' Inglés :Chain Chomp :A black, spherical character thought to be made of some metal, such as iron. Although usually tethered down with a chain, Chain Chomps will eagerly chomp at passersby, inflicting major damage. In Super Mario 64, a Chain Chomp appears in the first level. It cannot be defeated, but you can daze it temporarily by throwing bombs at it. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros. 3'' :*''N64: Super Mario 64 '' Pegatina En Super Smash Bros. 4 Chomp Cadenas aparece como ayudante en esta entrega. Se confirmó el 8 de Abril de 2014 en el Nintendo Direct dedicado totalmente a la cuarta entrega de la saga Super Smash Bros. Al ser convocado, este ayudante se quedará clavado en el suelo, embistiendo a los personajes y causándoles daño. Chomp Cadenas también aparece en el Smashventura atacando de una forma similar a cuando es ayudante. En el modo Mundo Smash también aparece como un trofeo haciendo que los oponentes cercanos sean lanzados lejos. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Chomp Cadenas :Una bola de hierro con cara y relucientes dientes blancos que aparece con frecuencia en los juegos de Mario. No se deja domesticar, así que casi siempre aparece encadenado a una estaca, y en este juego no es una excepción. En serio, mejor no te acerques demasiado, ¡o acabarás convirtiéndote en su cena! :*''NES: Super Mario Bros. 3'' (02/1990) :*''Wii: New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (11/2009) Galería Chomp Cadenas en el Vergel de la esperanza SSB4 (Wii U).png|Chomp Cadenas en el Vergel de la Esperanza. Chomp Cadenas enemigo Smashventura SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Chomp Cadenas atacando a Cloud. Origen [[Archivo:Chomp_Cadenas_en_Super_Mario_64.png|thumb|Chomp Cadenas en Super Mario 64.]] Los Chomp Cadenas son enemigos bastante peligrosos en el [[Mario (universo)|universo Mario]], atacando a todo lo que esté en su zona de ataque, por eso suele estar encadenado. Este enemigo es un obstáculo en algunos juegos de Mario Kart y también aparece como un objeto especial de los Bebés Mario y Luigi en Mario Kart: Double Dash, en donde tira del carro de los estos embistiendo a los demás corredores. Los Chomp Cadenas también han hecho aparición en algunos juegos del universo'' The Legend of Zelda'' como en Link's Awakening donde actúan como enemigos, y en Hyrule Warriors como arma de Link. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Categoría:Enemigos de Smashventura